


Princesa

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Aladdin (2019), Cinderella (2015), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aladdin (Disney), Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Top Prince Charming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Jazmín es su mejor amiga, haría todo por ella, incluso disfrazarse para suplantara y conocer a un posible candidato a esposo.





	Princesa

**Author's Note:**

> Día 13 - Kinktober Multifandom
> 
> 13 - Travestismo

Todo eso fue una mala idea, una gran mala idea desde un comienzo, pero Jazmín era su mejor amiga, estaba dentro del círculo de a quienes siempre querría, cómo era el genio y Abbu, por eso es que accedió a aquello, pese a que creyera que era una horrible, horrible idea.

Ésta vez fue la princesa con su sequito, quien había viajado para conocer a un posible esposo, para la futura Sultana. Pues aunque el matrimonio ya no era necesario para que ella adquiriera el poder, no dejaba de recibir invitaciones y propuestas, que sería poco inteligente, hablando de manera política, rechazar.

En esa ocasión, el viaje logró entusiasmar a la princesa, ya que el reino se encontraba más allá de los confines del mar que conocían. Un nuevo sitio para explorar, y así lo hizo, justo antes de llegar al reino, la princesa bajó del carruaje en el que eran transportados, y conoció a una chica tan hermosa, que robó su aliento.

Rubia y de mirada brillante, que cantaba con los pájaros a la orilla de un pozo en el que recogía agua.

El genio y su dama de compañía, le recordaron que no podía quedarse allí, que tenía un compromiso con el príncipe.

Aladdín en cambio y cómo siempre, la animó a hacer lo que su corazón buscaba, y era momento que no sabía si se arrepentía o no de apoyar a su querida amiga. Porque la princesa tenía que cumplir con lo prometido, y no es que pudiera duplicarse para estar en dos lugares a la vez...

Lo siguiente que Aladdín supo, fue que los pantalones de Jazmín, con sus grandes capas a forma de vestido, no le quedaban tan mal, y que los velos eran más complicados de llevar de lo que imaginó.

Era torpe para hablar, y no tenía idea como Jazmín visualizaba que él podría comportarse cómo una brillante princesa, y claro que no lo hizo, terminó hablando con su torpeza habitual. Torpeza que aumentó al conocer al príncipe Kit.

Nunca vio en su vida a un hombre cómo aquel, sus ojos eran tan azules cómo el océano que cruzaron para llegar hasta allí, sus rasgos eran cómo él imaginarían a un ser de fantasía, demasiado hermoso para convivir con los mortales.

Correspondiendo a tal belleza, balbuceó y habló sobre los diferentes árboles que vieron en el camino, lo cual no tenía nada de sentido, ni eso, ni sus quince minutos hablando sobre nueces y pan.

Se sentía un verdadero idiota, para cuando pudo recorrer los jardines a solas con el príncipe.

—¿La princesa siempre te usa para evitar sus citas? He escuchado que esto le disgusta tanto cómo a mí.

Aladdín en ese momento se giró, dejando caer el velo de su rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Debo de mirar muy atentamente a quién podría ser mi futura esposa—respondió con una sonrisa brillante. —Además... mi padre es fanático de la pintura, pidió que mandaran hacer un retrato de la princesa, para que me lo enviaran, ya sabía cómo era. —Aladdín en esos momentos recordó al extraño artista que llegó al palacio. —Pero debo decir, y sin ofender a la princesa Jazmín, que tú me pareces mucho más hermoso.

—Es que no creo que una pintura pueda igua... ¿Qué?—el cerebro del menor dejó de funcionar en esos momentos.

Kit se acercó al ladrón y le tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que la alzara, luego su mano enfundada en guante blanco, hizo un sinuoso recorrido, bajando por la garganta a los rudos pectorales, cubiertos por el corpiño ceñido, surcando el centro, para deslizarse hasta la parte del abdomen descubierto, plano y de músculos marcados, que delineó jugando un poco en el ombligo.

—Esta ropa te queda. He visto a varias princesa de tú región llevarla, pero nunca cómo a ti.

—E..e..es que soy hombre—quedaba claro que la elocuencia no era parte de sus capacidades al hablar, y el cómo le ponía nervioso el pelirrojo, tampoco ayudaba.

Kit empezó a reír y asintió.

—Lo tengo muy presente, y no me disgusta en lo más mínimo.

—¿No? —preguntó con asombro, siguiendo sus pasos, cuando el otro siguió caminando.

—No—repitió mirándole de reojo—presumo que tampoco te molestan mis atenciones.

—No... no, para nada. Fue genial conocerle su majestad, aunque fuera solo por ayudar a mi amiga. Pero usted es muy amable, y apuesto, es un príncipe.

—¿Sólo soy un príncipe? —le preguntó deteniendo sus pasos, haciendo que Aladdín se girara a verle.

—No, no solo un príncipe, usted es... es, va a ser rey, y creo que será un gran rey. Creo que podrá ser un gran rey, y...

Kit empezó a caminar de nueva cuenta y Aladdín se preguntó que rayos estaba mal con él, que no podía mantener unas palabras cordiales con alguien que le agradaba tanto.

El resto del camino, Aladdín se colocó de nuevo el velo, ya avanzó escuchando la educada narración de las esculturas en el palacio, el pelirrojo parecía algo más distante que al principio. Quizá fuera ese sentimiento de defraudarle, lo que le llevó a buscar un modo de disculparse.

Por la noche, y tras varias vueltas en su habitación, volvió a colocarse una de las ropas de Jazmín, por si alguien en el palacio le veía, y subiendo a la alfombra mágica, voló hasta la que pudo descubrir cómo la alcoba del príncipe.

No pasaba nada, un viaje en alfombra podría funcionar, funcionó con Jazmín, los volvió los mejores amigos, podría ser un amigo del príncipe.

—¿Príncipe Kit? —llamó al pisar el balcón.

Tras las pesadas cortinas, apareció algo que le secó la garganta, parecía que el mayor acababa de tomar un baño, sus rizos se veían más oscuros, debido a lo humedecido que estaban, llevaba solo unos pantalones blanco de lino muy ajustados, en el torso desnudo escurrían pequeñas gotas, que se perdían en la cinturilla del pantalón, y Aladdín tragó grueso al mirar más abajo.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —cuestionó el futuro rey.

—Alfombra mágica—señaló a sus espaldas, a lo que Alfombra empezó a hacer piruetas en el aire.

Kit se acercó y elevó su mano a acariciar un poco del particular objeto con vida.

—Es fantástica.

—Quizá quieras dar un paseo con ella. Es para disculparme por ser tan mala compañía esta tarde—dijo Aladdín.

—Podemos dar el paseo mañana, creo que conozco otra forma para que te disculpes, si así lo deseas.

—¿Cómo? —el ladrón preguntó con esa sonrisa esperanzadora suya, y después no supo si fue la mejor de sus decisiones hacerlo.

De lo que Aladdín ahora si estaba bastante seguro, es que su amiga le mataría por sus pantalones rasgados, no pensó que las disculpas implicaran una cama, aunque no estaba en posición de quejarse, al gemir alto bajo las caricias del príncipe.

El cuerpo que contempló con tanta atención ahora estaba sobre él, acariciándole por todos lados, con sus manos colándose debajo de la ropa, aunque no le permitió quitársela.

El futuro rey apenas había apartado un poco la especie de corpiño azul ceñido a su pecho, para chupar y morder sus pezones, había sacado su miembro de entre los flojos pantalones, y le masturbaba al tiempo que mordisqueaba todo su pecho, haciendo que el moreno se aferrara a su cabello y espalda con desesperación deshaciéndose en gimoteos.

Luego su pantalón fue roto, y entre sus piernas tuvo una sensación húmeda y resbalosa, cómo del aceite especial que usaban las chicas para ponerse en la piel y mantenerla suave. Los besos lo atontaban, más de lo que ya lo hacía el príncipe de por sí, el cual le besaba bajo el velo, sin dejar que lo retirara.

Luego una intrusión en su interior, de la que no sabía que era posible sentirse tan bien, y el orgasmo vibró en su abdomen, pero fue detenido por una presión en la base de su sexo, que lo hizo sollozar y suplicar, recibiendo esta vez mordidas en sus labios.

Debía ser todo un desastre, con la ropa de princesa revuelta, llena de pre semen y rota de la parte de la entrepierna. Pero Kit le miraba cómo si no existiera nada mejor, y eso lo hacía sonrojarse y sentirse seguro e incluso usar sus manos para rogar por más besos.

Cuando el miembro del príncipe se abrió paso en su interior, sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda sumamente blanca, un sonido indescriptible salió de su garganta y sus dientes luego se cerraron con fuerza, en el cuello del futuro monarca.

El movimiento giratorio de caderas que hizo el mayor, le hizo suplicar, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque suplicaba. Lo supo después, cuando Kit empezó a embestirle, y en sus oídos vibraba el cómo los adornos de su vestimenta se agitaban por cada nuevo golpe a su interior.

El velo por fin fue retirado de su rostro, porque su boca se abría demasiado para gemir alto, pero recibió una lengua experimentada en su lugar.

Su éxtasis llegó apenas tras unos momentos, volviéndose una masa gelatinosa aferrada al pelirrojo, con los ojos llorosos, sudando y explotando entre ambos, manchando lo que seguramente era un traje demasiado caro de Jazmín.

Las cosas sin embargo no se detuvieron allí, y el movimiento del otro sobre él, se volvió más acelerado, y más errático, y él era un mar de sensibilidad que se agitaba por completo, cómo si pequeños orgasmos le recorrieran en una corriente eléctrica a cada nuevo embiste.

Recibió los besos y pudo escuchar mejor los jadeos roncos del hombre al que habló por veinte minutos de nueces y pan. Sus ojos azules que le miraban haciéndole sentir especial, sus labios que parecían hechos para besar, en un rostro creado por la gracia del más benevolente dios.

Aladdín se perdió en su gesto al cerrar los ojos y vaciarse en su interior, acción que hizo que el mismo moreno cerrara los ojos.

Cuando Kit se desplomó sobre él, abandonando su interior, su mente estaba en blanco, acariciaba de forma ausente los rizos de su majestad, y miraba las marcas que le dejó en la espalda al rasguñarle y en el cuello y hombros al morderle, el debía tener más, pero no era consciente de ellas, cómo de las del otro.

—Las nueces, ni siquiera me gustan—soltó con bobería, causando que la cabeza recostada en su pecho, se alzara y le besara tan dulce que le derritió.

—A mi tampoco—le contestó tras la exquisita caricia.

Aladdín solo esperaba que a Jazmín le estuviera yendo tan bien cómo a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
